


sa ilalim ng kalawakan

by wonderingwanderess



Series: O Kay Tagal Din Kitang Mamahalin [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Barkada fic, Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Quiet fic, Roadtrip, Soft Kisses, Stargazing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: o kay sarap sa ilalim ng kalawakankapag kapiling kang tumitig sa kawalansaksi ang buwan at bituin sa pagmamahalan nating dalawao kung saan ilang taon na ring hiwalay si Jongin at Kyungsoo ngunit sa huling pagkakataon ay magkasama silang titingin sa iisang langit. matatapos na ba lahat o muling madudugtungan ang kanilang pagmamahalan?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: O Kay Tagal Din Kitang Mamahalin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043195
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	sa ilalim ng kalawakan

**Author's Note:**

> hello, tinapos ko 'to in one sitting. kaya kung may errors tinamad na akong i-edit hahahaha. ito muna ang aking ambag for the day hahaha. ewan ko pa 'yung mayor fic ko hahahaha.
> 
> sobrang LSS ko kasi sa kantang 'to. try niyo pakinggan habang nagbabasa uwu. ito po ang [kantang ito :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evKnJo9gink)
> 
> title and the whole fic was loosely based on music hero's Klwkn song.
> 
> Please have fun and enjoy reading dahil masayang-masaya ako sa finished product na 'to!! <3

sa ilalim ng kalawakan

* * *

_ o kay sarap sa ilalim ng kalawakan _

_ kapag kapiling kang tumitig sa kawalan _

_ saksi ang buwan at bituin sa pagmamahalan nating dalawa _

  
  


~

  
  


_ Tanaw pa rin kita sinta _

_ Kay layo ma'y nagniningning mistula kang tala _

  
  
  


"Naka-impake ka na ba? 'Yung mga kailangan mo? Mamaya, mga importante pang bagay ang malimot mo."

Tumawa si Jongin sa pagiging aligaga ng ate niya na hindi mapakali sa kuwarto niya.

"Ate ilang araw ko na 'yang inayos. Wala na akong nalimot kaya pagbalik namin galing Batangas, tuloy na tuloy na talaga."

Tumabi ang ate ni Jongin sa kanya sa kama at parehong tumitig sa kisame na naadornohan ng glow in the dark galaxy stickers.

"Buhay pa pala 'to. Umiilaw pa ba 'yan sa gabi?"

Mapungay ang mata ni Jongin at may malamlam na ngiti sa labi habang inaalala ang mga taon na lumipas. "Umiilaw pa ate kaso 'yung iba nawalan na ng dikit e. Kaya ayan, kaunti na lang ang natira."

"Ading, desidido ka na bang umalis? Wala na ba talagang pag-asa?"

Matagal naman nang tinanggap ni Jongin lahat, alam na ang kahihinatnan ng pagsugal sa pag-ibig sa murang edad at lalong mas mahirap na hindi puwedeng takasan sapagkat umiikot sila sa iisang mundo ng magkakaibigan.

  
  


_ "Ate Ya, depende na lang talaga kung may babalikan pa ako. Kung may dahilan pa ulit para manatili." _

  
  
  


~

_ Sa tuwing nakakasama ka _

_ Lumiliwanag ang daan sa kislap ng 'yong mga mata _

  
  


_ Nabuo ang pagkakaibigan ng siyam na nilalang sa apat na sulok ng classroom noong ikalawang taon sa sekondarya. _

_ At naging tampulan ng tukso si Jongin dahil siya ang sinasabing pinakasikat sa magbabarkada, pinakamaraming nahahakot na fangirls dahil sa angking galing niyang sumayaw habang sa kanilang magkakaibigan ay mayro'n ding pinakatahimik. _

_ Hindi gaanong palaimik kaya naman kahit malapit si Jongin sa lahat ay may iisang tao pa rin siyang gustong makausap. _

_ Si Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Hirap na hirap siyang iwasan ito lalo na sa tuwing manananghalian silang sabay-sabay. _

_ Tulad na lang ngayon. _

  
  


_ "Galing ni Jongin sa audition sa EDC ha. Balita ko paborito raw ni Ma'am Princess performance mo." _

_ Ngumiti siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol at umani ng sipol mula sa barkada na agad ding nawala dahil sa matamang pagtitig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. _

_ "Aba kung may dancer tayo sa barkada, marami rin tayong singers. O Vice Chair Soo, anong masasabi mo sa kaibigan nating si Jongin?" _

_ Doon na kinabahan si Jongin, tahimik sa lamesa nila at hinihintay ang pagsagot ni Kyungsoo. Iba-iba sila ng sinalihan na club pandagdag sa extra-curricular activities points nila. _

_ Si Baekhyun, Chanyeol at Jongdae ay nasa school choral, si Minseok ay nasa larangan naman ng school paper habang si Sehun at Yixing ay magkasama sa dance club. At silang tatlo nila Junmyeon at Kyungsoo ay nasa English Dramatic Club. _

  
  


_ "Wala pa 'to si Kyungsoo, mahina. Nagtatanong lang ng opinyon mo kay Jongin, hindi na sumagot." _

_ Nakaipit ang hangin sa dibdib niya nang magsalubong ang paningin nila ni Kyungsoo. In-adjust nito ang salamin at sa unang pagkakataon ay sumilay ang ngiti sa labi ng kaibigan. _

_ "Ano pa bang kailangang sabihin ko?" Tumitig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, “Welcome to the club, Ni. Congrats. Ang galing-galing mo kanina.” _

  
  


_ Ngunit imbis na mag-ingay ang lamesa ay nanatiling tahimik lalo ang lahat, nalunod si Jongin sa mata ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti pa rin sa kanya. Waring may alam ang mga ito na sila lang ang ang nakakaalam habang si Jongin ay walang ideya. _

_ Hindi na niya napansin ang mga kaibigan bagkus ay nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain at maliliit na pagtawa ang umuugong sa pandinig niya, hindi maawat ang pusong patlang-patlang kung tumibok ngayon. _

  
  


_ Dahil kay Kyungsoo at sa ngiti nitong suntok sa buwan kung makita. _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


“Ready ka nang makita siya, ‘tol? Ilang taon din tayong watak-watak. Balita ko e dito na siya for good ah.”

  
  


Kumibit-balikat lang si Jongin habang nakasilip sa bukas na bintana ng pick-up ni Sehun. Sakay siya pati na ang magkasintahang Minseok at Jongdae pati na rin si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa may harap.

“Kahit naman mag-stay na siya for good ako naman ang aalis.”

“Hindi na magbabago isip mo, Jongski? Ayaw mo na ba talaga?”

_ Kahit naman gustuhin ni Jongin, siya naman ang unang bumitaw o mas tamang sabihin na siya ang mas umintindi sa sitwasyon. Marami silang mga pangarap at pakiramdam ni Jongin ay malaki siyang balakid sa daan ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Dahil palagi namang gusto niya lahat pagdating kay Kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto kahit mahirap nang panindigan. _

“Pare-parehas kayo ng tanong at gano’n lang din ang isasagot ko. Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko na alam, Se kung may babalikan pa ako. At,” Hinga ni Jongin, “Kung hindi na ba siya ulit aayaw.”

  
  


~

_ ‘Pag ikaw ang kasabay puso’y napapalagay _

_ Gabi’y tumatamis tuwing hawak ko ang iyong kamay _

  
  
  


_ Nasa iisang dormitoryo lang sila nakatira ngunit magkakaiba ng kuwarto. Gano’n ang sistema nilang magkakaibigan. Araw ng Biyernes at nasa rooftop si Jongin kasama ang barkadang lasing na ngayon at nakahiga sa banig at kumot na nakalatag sa malamig na sahig. _

_ “That’s big dipper. Jongin, kape? Lasing ka rin ba?”  _

_ Hindi pa rin sanay si Jongin sa boses ni Kyungsoo na parang tinutunaw ang puso niya. Gumuhit ang masarap na hagod sa kanyang likuran nang magtama ang kanilang mga hita. Itinuro nito ang kahabaan ng bituin na nakaguhit sa langit. _

_ Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang mainit na kape at lumagok doon. Naibsan ang lamig na nararamdaman niya habang sabay silang nakatingin sa kalawakan. _

_ “Favorite mo?” _

_ Humimig si Kyungsoo, “Lagi lang akong natutuwa sa mga bituin. Ang sarap lang tumingin sa langit? May something na nakakapagpakalma sa akin lalo na kapag galing sa mga theater rehearsals. Saka ang liwanag nila, ‘di ka ba namamangha na gano’n sila kaningning para maliwanagan ‘yung buong langit?” _

  
  


_ Kinakabahan pa rin si Jongin kapag kausap niya si Kyungsoo, nasa iisang barkada sila ngunit ngayon lang sila nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na magka-solo. Alam ni Jongin na may kakaiba na sa kanila ni Kyungsoo, ilang linggo na rin buhat nang magkasama sila sa English Dramatic Club. _

_ May manaka-nakang haplos, mga lihim na ngiti ni Kyungsoo para lang sa kanya. May takot, may kakaibang kaba ngunit panatag ang puso. May misteryo kay Kyungsoo na gusto niyang matutunan at mabasag. Gusto niyang mapasok ang kaloob-looban ng pagkatao nito. _

  
  


_ “Jongin?” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “Tingin ka sa akin.” _

_ Lumingon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, nakaguhit ang maliit na ngiti sa labi nito kasabay ang paghawak sa malalamig nilang mga kamay na unti-unti nang nag-iinit at nagbabaga. _

_ “Mabilis yata para sabihin ‘to dahil kailan lang naman tayo nagkausap pero Jongin, matagal na kitang gusto. At ikaw, ikaw rin ang rason kung bakit mahilig ako sa bituin. Dahil pagdating sa ‘yo e para ka ring bituin sa langit, ang liwanag pero ang hirap abutin.” _

_ Bumuga ng hangin si Jongin at napangisi, paikot-ikot na ang puso sa dibdib. Sinakop niya ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo sa mga palad at tumitig sa mata nitong palagi siyang nilulunod. _

_ “Ang dami mong sinasabi. Gustong-gusto rin naman kita kahit hindi ko alam kung paano ka hulaan minsan.” _

  
  


_ Stargazing. _

_ Sa bubong, sa buhangin sa beach, sa malamig na rooftop sa dormitoryo, kahit saan pa basta kita ang langit at magkahawak ang mga kamay nila. Dahil iyon na ang munting sikreto nila Kyungsoo at Jongin.  _

_ Iyon na ang bagay na sila ang nakakaalam. _

  
  


_ “T-Tayo na ba?”  _

_ Pinigil ni Jongin na mapatawa lalo na nang madinig ang nauutal na salita mula kay Kyungsoo. Namumula rin pati ang pisngi at tila masarap halikan ang labing mamula-mula dahil sa pagkagat-kagat nito. _

_ “Kahit ano pang gusto mo, Kyungsoo. Kung nabibilisan ka, p-puwede naman kitang ligawan?” _

_ “Gusto ko ng halik, Jongin. Gusto ko ring maging tayo na, mabibigay mo ba sa akin ‘yon?” _

  
  


_ Pinagdaiti niya ang noo nila ni Kyungsoo at naghalo ang mainit na buga ng hangin sa kanilang balat.  _

_ Labing-apat. _

_ Iyon ang edad kung kailan natikman ni Jongin ang tamis ng langit hatid ng labi at mga halik ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Labing-apat kung kailan siya unang tumaya sa pag-ibig na alam niyang masiyado pa siyang bata para pangalanan ang nadarama niya ngunit tiyak na siya.  _

  
  
  


_ Ito ang pagmamahal na gusto niyang subukan. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


Halos apat na taon din silang nagkawatak-watak at hindi nagkita. Huling panahon na nagkasama-sama silang magkakaibigan ay noong labing-walong taong gulang sila, pinilit na magkita-kita upang ipagdiwang ang napipintong pag-alis ni Kyungsoo sa bansa at muling nagkatipon dahil nagbabalik na ito muli sa kanila.

  
  


“Jongin, pare! Long time no see, inhinyero! Kumusta na, balita namin, topnotcher ka? Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita, wala man lang paramdam. Para kang si Kyungsoo e, magsasabi na lang kung kailan nakauwi na pala.”

Tipid na ngumiti lang si Jongin kay Baekhyun, ang dami nang nagbago sa buhay nila magkakaibigan. Lahat sila ay titulado na at propesyunal. Maganda na ang takbo ng kani-kanilang careers ngunit may isang bagay lang yatang hindi nagbago kay Jongin.

Lumipas na ang taon, nagbago na ang klima maging pati ang kanilang mga hitsura ngunit buo ang damdamin ni Jongin sa kabila ng paulit-ulit na pagkadurog nito. 

  
  


"Ayan na pala ang teatro kid natin, sumabay ka na naman sa mag-jowa. Kailan ka ba titigil kaka-third wheel kina Myeon at Yixing?!"

"Excuse me, ganyan niyo ba salubungin ang inyong  _ best actor _ ?!"

Kita ni Jongin na nagpulasan ang mga kaibigang papalapit kay Kyungsoo. Kanya-kanyang bati, maiingay na tinig ngunit walang natatanaw si Jongin kundi ang buhok lang nitong nakasilip mula sa yakap ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Dahil sa lahat ng nagbabago, si Jongin lang yata ang na-stuck sa puwesto niya. Hindi maka-move on at mas lalong hindi maka-move on.

  
  


Sapagkat itong lihim na pagtingin kay Kyungsoo ay nanatili pa ring lihim. Naghiwalay na sila't lahat ngunit ganoon pa rin ang damdamin para rito.

Doon nagtaas ang lalaki ng tingin at agad niyang sinalubong ang mata nito. Ngumisi na lang siya upang ibsan ang tensyon. Nakapamulsa si Jongin at hinintay na siya ang huling lapitan ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Hinatak siya nito at yinakap.  _ Mahigpit. _ Tila bilanggo kagaya ng pagtingin niya rito.

_ "Na-miss kita, Jongin." _

Nilunok niya ang bikig sa lalamunan at saka gumanti ng yakap pabalik, hindi na alintana kung madarama ni Kyungsoo ang malakas na pagkabog ng puso ni Jongin.

  
  


"Na-miss din kita, Soo."

  
  


Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin, gustong ihingi ng eksplanasyon. 

Dahil kung may downside na syotain ang kaibigan mo,  _ ito na iyon. _ Ang umikot ang buhay na walang kakayahang lumimot dahil palaging mukha ni Kyungsoo ang nakikita niya kahit saan siya magpunta.

  
  


Nakikita niya ito sa mga kaibigan, nadidinig ang boses sa bawat kwento ukol dito. Walang paglagyan ang damdamin ni Jongin. Para siyang umiikot lang sa yelo, hinihintay na malusaw ang lamig na malabo namang mangyari.

Hindi niya hinayaan ang sarili na makaramdam bagkus ay ibinaon niya lahat. Nagpanggap na okay lang siya, na tanggap niya ang mga nangyari kahit ngayon ay apat na taon na rin mula nang maghiwalay silang dalawa ng landas.

  
  


_ "Pupusta ko, pagkatapos ng trip na 'to kayo na ulit at hindi na kailangang umalis si Jongin ng bansa." _

Umingos na lang siya sa mga pinagsasabi ni Jongdae. Hanggang ngayon ay naniniwala pa rin itong may ikalawang pagkakataon sila ng dating nobyo subalit sinukuan na iyon lahat ni Jongin. 

  
  


Dahil kung may pag-asa pa, sana ay matagal nang bumalik si Kyungsoo ng bansa. Pero alam naman ni Jongin na bumalik ito ngunit malabong siya na ang dahilan.

  
  


_ Simoy ng hangin _

_ Na kay lamig sa katawan _

_ Daig pa rin ng liyab na aking nararamdaman _

  
  


Lumakad si Jongin papalapit sa payapang alon ng dalampasigan at hinayaan si Baekhyun at ang iba pa na mag-ayos ng mga gamit nila. Ito naman ang may-ari ng maliit na resort kaya solo nila ang tabing-dagat dahil hindi naman peak season.

Naupo siya at pumikit, dinama ang papalubog na sikat ng araw na tumatama sa kanyang mukha. Malayo sa kahit ano at gusto ni Jongin na bumalik na lang sana sila sa umpisa.

Kung saan wala pang problema, kung saan mababaw pa lahat ng iniisip at hindi kailangan ng mabibigat na desisyon.

  
  


"A-Aalis ka?!" Naputol ang pag-iisip niya nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi siya sumagot at hinayaan ang mga paa na mabasa mula sa alon. 

"Naalala mo, dito rin nila nalaman na tayo na. Birthday ni Myeon no'ng mahuli nilang naghahalikan tayo kasi tumakas tayo sa  _ happy hour _ natin?"

Ngumiti si Jongin at nahiga kasama si Kyungsoo. Iniulo niya ito sa bisig at tumitig sa mapusyaw na kulay ng langit. Unti-unti nang nagpapaalam ang haring araw upang bigyan ng daan ang pagsibol ng bituin at buwan.

"Naaalala ko. Hindi ka mapigilan dati, Ni. Parang hawakan lang kita, iinit ka na agad e. Kaya hindi rin natin napanindigan na magtago. Inatake tuloy ako ng fangirls mo."

  
  


Sapagkat mapusok sila noong kabataan, mabilis mag-init at matukso. Mabuti na lang at hindi sila nahuhuli sa eskwelahan noon sa tuwing aabutin sila ng karupukan sa classroom.

"Isipin mo, 'yung gulat nila na si Vice chair at ang golden boy ng EDC e mag-jowa pala."

Tumawa si Jongin, inaalala ang masasayang panahon noong high school sila. Unang tikim, unang halik, unang hawak, unang kakaibang haplos.

  
  


Lahat ng una ay ibinigay at kinuha nila mula sa isa't isa. 

"E ikaw lang naman ang conscious noon, Soo."

Kinurot siya nito sa tagilirin ngunit sumiksik din kaagad sa yakap niya. Madudumihan ang suot nilang mga polo subalit hindi nila iyon alintana. 

Tila naglaho na lahat ng tao sa paligid nila sa tuwing magkasama silang dalawa.

"Nag-iingat lang ako. Mukha ko ang puhunan ko sa pag-arte, kapag nakuyog ako ng mga nagkandarapa sa 'yo, paano na lang ako noon 'di ba?"

  
  


"Naalala mo sa beach din tayo laging nahuhuli ng tropa man o pamilya natin, basta kapag nasa open space tayo at gabi lagi na lang nilang sinusundan ginagawa natin."

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa mukha at napanguso na lang si Jongin dahil mabigat pa rin ang kamay ng isang ito.

"E ikaw naman kasi hindi mapagkatiwalaan mga galawan mo sa akin! Kinse pa lang yata tayo noon Jongin pero nahuli na tayo ng Ate Nana mo na nagmo-momol tayo sa buhangin kaya wala tayo sa kwarto."

  
  


Alalang-alala ni Jongin iyon lahat. Minsan ay hindi na nila napipigilan ang bugso ng katawan at damdamin. Siyempre ay parehong bata kaya naman hindi mapigilan ang nadarama ng puso pati na ng katawan. 

Pareho silang lango noon sa pag-ibig, hindi alam kung paano rendahan ang damdamin kaya madalas ay grounded si Jongin sa ate niya dahil sa pagiging pilyo niya lalo na sa relasyon nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Kapal mo, Soo! Gusto mo rin naman ang ginagawa ko noon sa 'yo. Maang-maangan ka pa. Sino kaya 'yung unang nangangalabit kapag gusto pa niya ng halik?! Aminin mo na, masarap talaga ako noon lalo na ngayon. Mas mabango na, engineer pa."

Siniko siya ni Kyungsoo at alam na alam ni Jongin na umiirap na ito. Ngalay na nang kaunti ang mga bisig ni Jongin habang magkayakap pa rin sila, hindi na pansin ang mga kaibigan na lihim kung magmasid.

"O bakit?! Wala naman akong sinabi na hindi ka masarap humalik, sir engineer pogi."

Napailing si Jongin at natatawang humalik sa noo ni Kyungsoo. Dahil ganito kahirap magpanggap na wala ka nang damdamin para sa isang tao at nasanay kamg magbaon na lang ng nararamdaman para bukas makawala, pagkatapos mong lumuha e masasabi na ni Jongin na  _ maayos na siya _ . 

Ganito kahirap kapag inakala mo sa sarili mong nakalimot ka na dahil pinipilit mong itatak sa isip na magkaibigan lang kayo.

  
  


_ Dahil magkaibigan na lang naman talaga sila ni Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang karapatan pang maghabol. _

  
  


"Lumubog na 'yung araw, Soo. Hindi na masakit sa mata, tingnan mo na."

Ngunit pagmulat ni Kyungsoo ay hinanap nito ang mga mata niya, tumagilid ito upang tumitig sa kanya.

  
  


"Aalis ka ba talaga? K-Kauuwi ko lang, Jongin."

"Sa makalawa pagkatapos ng outing natin. Hinihintay na ako ng abroad, Soo. Nandoon na sina Mama't Papa, susunod na si Ate Nana pati ang mga bata. Maiiwan na lang si Ate Aya rito."

Umihip ang hangin at masarap na ang dapyo niyon sa kanilang balat. Naghahalo ang init ng katawan nila kasabay ang lamig na nadarama.

"Walang balak si Ate Aya na sumama sa inyo?"

Umiling si Jongin at sinuklay ang buhok na nakatabing sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. 

"Nandito raw ang buhay niya, alam mo naman si Ate, mahal na mahal ang boyfriend kaya hindi maiwanan. May balak na rin yata sila magpakasal, ewan ko."

Namungay ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "G-Gano'n ka rin naman magmahal noon, Jongin, 'di ba? Nandito 'yung buhay mo, bakit aalis ka pa?"

_ Buhay. _

Nasa bisig ni Jongin ang  _ buhay _ niya ngunit hindi niya sigurado kung sa pagtaya niya ngayon sa kanilang dalawa ay magbubunga pa.

Ayaw na niyang muling maging balakid sa pangarap ni Kyungsoo. Dahil ang ibong malaya at malayo ang mararating ay hindi dapat pinipigilang lumipad.

  
  


_ Mapagpalaya. _

  
  


Marahil gano'n nga ang pagmamahal ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo. Walong taon na ang binibilang ngunit wala pa ring nagbabago.

Kaya naman iniwasan niya ang paksa at sinagot si Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng tanong din

"Ikaw daw for good na rito sabi ng barkada? Bakit, Kyungsoo? I mean ang tagal bago ka bumalik ulit. Hindi ka na ba babalik sa pagte-teatro?"

Doon nawala ang bigat na nakaulo sa mga braso ni Jongin at nakita niya ang pag-upo ni Kyungsoo. Yakap nito ang mga tuhod habang nakatitig sa payapang dagat. 

"Gusto pa rin pero ayaw ko na sanang umalis. Gusto kong dumito na lang, hahanapin ko lahat ng nawala para bumalik. K-Kung hindi pa huli ang lahat, gusto ko sanang matagpuan ulit ang  _ mahal ko _ para manatili na rin siya rito. Bibigyan ko na rin siya ng dahilan kagaya ng kung paano niya linatag ang lahat ng plano para sa akin."

  
  


Kaya bumangon na rin si Jongin at hinanap ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa buhanganinan. Malayo ang titig sa walang hangganang karagatan sa harap nila.

"K-Kasi alam niyang wala nang pag-asa sa kanila. Alam niya na hindi ka na babalik, hindi ka pipirmi sa tabi niya dahil magkaibang-magkaiba kayo ng mundo, Kyungsoo."

  
  


Matagal na itong nilimot ni Jongin. Hindi na siya dapat pang masaktan pero iba pala talaga kapag hindi mo hinayaan ang sarili mong magluksa sa hindi pansing damdamin.

"Magkaibang mundo tayo, Kyungsoo. Malayo ka pa rin, hanggang ngayon."

  
  


Hindi na nakasagot pa si Kyungsoo dahil lumapit na si Sehun para ayain silang kumain ng hapunan.

  
  


//

Magdamag hindi pinatulog si Jongin ng usapan nila ni Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay naghiwa-hiwalay ang lahat, ang ilan ay lumangoy sa dagat habang si Jongin, Sehun, Yixing at Junmyeon ay napagdesisyunang uminom na lang sa balkonahe.

  
  


"Kaya ka ba sumama rito kasi wala kang pasabi na talagang aalis ka? Alam mo ba kung paano magkumahog si Kyungsoo makabalik at makaabot lang siya rito?"

Lumagok si Jongin ng beer at lumangoy ang utak sa mga naririnig mula kay Myeon.

"Ewan ko. Dapat ba akong matuwa na babalik pala siya para sa akin? Para kasing tanga, Myeon, gusto ko nang mag-move on. 'Yung  _ totoo  _ na sana. Hindi 'yung kaunting kibot lang ni Kyungsoo, nayayanig na niya ang buhay ko kasi saan na naman ba ako pupulutin kapag umalis siya? Uulit na naman ako sa umpisa."

Hinagod ni Jongin ang buhok na tinatangay ng malakas na hangin. Tanaw mula sa balkonahe ang dagat at ang umaandap na ilaw ng poste. Naririnig ang hiyawan at tawa ng mga kaibigan na parang nakabalik sila sa pagkabata.

"Nasa sa 'yo pa rin naman lahat ng desisyon, Jongski. Pero ang labo kasi na maka-move on kayo pareho. Masiyado niyong mahal ang isa't isa. Nagkalayo na tayong lahat pero kayo lang ni Kyungsoo ang madalas na magkita kapag nagkakabakasyon siya sa 'Pinas."

Umiling siya kay Sehun. "Isang taon na kaming hindi nag-uusap ni Kyungsoo. Simula no'ng huli kaming magkita, hindi na siya sumagot kaya hindi na rin ako nag-try mag-reach out, tao lang ako, napapagod din."

Tumahimik ang dalawang kaibigan sa tabi ni Jongin. Alam naman ng buong barkada ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo lalo na noong tumungtong sila ng kolehiyo. Naging abala ito sa mga plays hanggang umabot ang talento ni Kyungsoo sa ibang bansa.

  
  


At bilang mabuting _ nobyo _ ay hinayaan ni Jongin na abutin ni Kyungsoo ang pangarap nito kahit pa ang kapalit ay ang makipaghiwalay ang lalaki sa kanya. Kaya nga hindi na nakapagbigay ng panahon si Jongin na lumimot sa damdamin niya dahil bago sila maging magkasintahan ay sila ni Kyungsoo ang naging pinakamalapit sa isa't isa.

Kaya mas pinili na lang ni Jongin kung saan sila mas magtatagal, doon iyon sa linya ng pagiging  _ magkaibigan _ lamang.

  
  


"Pero mahal ka niya, Jongin. Hindi lang niya masabi dahil natatakot siya na baka raw naka-move on ka na lalo na no'ng malaman namin na pine-petisyon ka na ng pamilya mo papuntang Rome."

Pagak na tumawa si Jongin habang binubuksan ang ikatlong bote niya ng  _ san mig _ sa gabing iyon. "Ako? Ako makaka-move on sa kanya?  _ Puta _ close to impossible 'yon, Xing. Sinubukan ko naman, ginawa ko lahat para maging maabuting kaibigan kaso hindi ko pala kaya kasi kapag kaharap ko si Kyungsoo, lalo ko lang nararamdaman na wala akong takas. Mamamatay na yata akong siya lang ang minahal ko buong buhay ko."

  
  
  


_ Disi-otos sila at nasa ikalawang taon sa kolehiyo nang simulang magkalamat ang relasyon nila. Wala nang oras si Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil kinakain ng oras nito sa teatro ang kakaunting pagkakataon na makapagsolo at maglambingan silang dalawa. _

_ Walang kaso iyon kay Jongin ngunit nang dumating ang panahon na nagkita sila ay saka naman ibinalita ni Kyungsoo na naimbitahan ito sa ibang bansa para ipagpatuloy ang pag-aaral nito sa pag-arte. _

_ "Gaano ka katagal doon, mahal?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nakayakap sa likuran ni Kyungsoo at nasa may terasa sila ng bahay ng huli. _

_ "A-Ayon na nga ang gusto kong sabihin sa 'yo, Ning. Hindi ko alam kung hanggang kailan ako mawawala. Pero huwag mo na akong hintayin, mahal ko. Abutin mo ang mga pangarap mo habang inaabot ko ang sa akin." _

_ Lumunok si Jongin at napangiti nang mapait. Dama niya ang pag-iinit ng mga mata. "M-Maghihiwalay na ba tayo? Ganito na lang ba 'yon, Kyungsoo?" _

_ "Ewan ko, siguro? Baka mas makabuti na maghiwalay na tayo? Bata pa tayo, Ning. Ang dami pang puwedeng mangyari. Ang dami pang puwedeng makilala." _

_ Napahinga na lang siya nang malalim habang kinakalas ang brasong nakaikot kay Kyungsoo. _

_ Ning. Ningning. Iyon ang tawag ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil siya raw ay bituin sabi nito. Siya raw ang mahirap abutin dahil maraming fangirl si Jongin noong high school ngunit mali ito. _

_ Maling-mali. _

_ "Apat na taon, Soo, gano'n ba kadali sa iyo na itapon ang lahat? Hindi ka man lang ba puwedeng mag-suggest na mag-LDR tayo? Gano'n ba ako kalaking harang para sa mga pangarap mo?" _

_ "Ning, hindi sa gano'n p-pero. Alam mong pangarap ko 'to 'di ba? Gusto kong abutin 'yon." _

_ Tumango na lang si Jongin. Naiintindihan niya. Palagi namang siya ang umiintindi at kailangang umunuwa kapag nalilimutan ni Kyungsoo ang importante nilang dates, kapag inuuna nito ang pagte-teatro kaysa kitain si Jongin. _

_ Wala itong narinig na kahit ano mula sa kanya bagkus ay palagi pa ngang nakasuporta si Jongin. Nakampante siya na at the end of the day, siya rin naman ang pipiliin ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Ngunit nagkamali na naman siya sa puntong iyon. _

_ "Pangarap mo na hindi mo na ako kasama sa pag-abot. Gano'n 'yung pinararating mo sa akin. Na hindi na ako kasama sa pagtupad sa teatro dreams mo 'di ba?" _

_ Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo at sapat na 'yon para kumpirmahin lahat. Na aalis ito sa buhay niya dahil mukhang malaking sagabal si Jongin sa mga pangarap nito. _

_ "Ning naman, huwag mo naman akong pahirapan." _

_ "Kyungsoo, huwag mo na akong saktan. Tangina, huwag mo na akong tawaging Ning kasi masakit na e. At hindi kita pinahihirapan dahil kung gusto ko, papipiliin kita kung ako ba o 'yung pangarap mo pero hindi ko ginawa. Palagi lang naman akong taga-oo sa 'yo dahil ikaw lang naman ang may desisyon sa ating dalawa. Mas alam mo 'yung gusto mo habang ako e ikaw lang 'yung laman ng mga pangarap ko." _

  
  


_ Gusto pa ni Jongin na manumbat ngunit hindi niya na sasaktan si Kyungsoo. Tama na 'yung siya na lang ang kumuha ng lahat ng sakit, siya na lang ang sumalo para kay Kyungsoo. _

_ "Jongin, I'm sorry. Sana maintindihan mo." _

  
  


_ Yinakap niya si Kyungsoo at pinatahan. Hanggang sa huli ay ito pa rin ang importante sa kanya. _

_ "Huwag ka nang umiyak, tahan na. Kahit ano namang gusto mo, kung gusto mo pa ring maging magkaibigan tayo nandito lang ako." _

  
  


_ Makatapos ang ilang saglit ay humiwalay na rin siya sa yakap nito at sa huling pagkakataon ay tumingin sa langit na muli nilang makikita ng sabay. _

  
  


_ "Sinasabi mong ako ang bituin mo pero hindi. Ako lang marahil 'yung langit, Kyungsoo. Nakapalibot ka sa akin pero kahit kailan ay hindi ka mananatili sa piling ko. Paglubog lang ng araw kita masisilayan pero hindi ako sigurado na sa bawat pamamaalam ng liwanag e magkakasama tayo. Dahil kung mayro'ng hindi maaabot sa ating dalawa, ikaw 'yon at hindi ako." _

  
  
  


_ Sa tuwing tayoy magkabilang mundo _

_ Isang tingin ko lang sa buwan _

_ Napalapit na rin sa iyo _

  
  
  


"Jongin? Ayos ka lang?"

  
  


Bumalik lahat kay Jongin ang mga alaala at hanggang ngayon, walong taon na ang binilang mula noong labing-apat sila ngunit si Kyungsoo pa rin ang nasa isip niya.

"Hayaan niyo naman akong huminga, lumimot at mahalin 'yung sarili ko. Kasi kung hindi ako makaka-move on, saan ako pupulutin? Mamamatay akong siya lang ang una't huli kong minahal.  _ Tangina,  _ lahat ng glow in the dark galaxy stickers na regalo ni Kyungsoo noon nakadikit pa rin sa kuwarto ko hanggang ngayon. Wala nang ilaw 'yung iba pero sa gano'ng paraan ko lang nararamdaman na magkasama pa rin kami kahit umiikot na sa buong mundo si Kyungsoo."

  
  


Pinahid ni Jongin ang luha. Maaaring alam ng barkada ang side ni Kyungsoo pero itong tatlo lang ang nakakaalam sa parte ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung tama pa bang isipin at komprontahin ang lalaki. Kung tama bang papiliin niya ito ngayon.

"Parang gago, pinaiiyak niyo ako. Tangina naman, nakakalalaki na kayong tatlo e, sige na matutulog na ako. Bukas kailangang mag-bonding tayong lahat dahil sa makalawa e uuwi na tayo at aalis na rin ako."

  
  


Tinapik siya ng mga kaibigan sa likuran at nagpaalam na para dumiretso sa kuwartong laan kay Jongin.

Puti ang kisame, madilim ang loob kapag salat sa liwanag. 

Gano'n na ang gustong mundo ni Jongin. 'Di bale nang walang ilaw ang langit basta ang mahalaga ay magamot niya ang pusong walong taon nang baon sa pagsintang itinatangi.

  
  


~

Pagdating ng umaga ay mugto ang mata ni Jongin, tanghali na siyang nagising habang abala ang lahat sa paghahanda ng almusal.

"Good morning, boy. Kain na– Jongin, okay ka lang?"

Pabiro niyang tinabig ang kamay ni Minseok na pilit sinisilip ang namamaga niyang mata at pisngi.

"May tama lang ako kagabi, uminom kami nila Se."

"Ulol mo, Jongski. Nakatatlo ka lang, lasing na agad? Umalis ka na nga para kamo  _ matulog _ 'di ba?"

Nagngitngit si Jongin sa panglalaglag ni Sehun, kumuha ang lahat ng almusal na luto ni Kyungsoo at nagsipuwesto sa sala ang iba para kumain, ang ilan ay lumabas at sa may garahe nag-almusal. 

Hindi pinansin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo dahil sila na lang dalawa ang magkasama sa kusina. Kumuha siya ng gatas sa ref at nagsalin sa baso.

"Sabi mo hindi ka na umiinom? May problema ba?"

  
  


Dahil ang totoo ay hindi alam kung paano haharapin si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng pag-uusap nila kahapon.

"Wala naman. Soo? Usap tayo mamayang gabi bago tayo lumuwas bukas. Kain lang ako ng almusal sa labas. Sunod ka riyan pagkatapos mo."

  
  
  


~

Naging makabuluhan ang hapon nilang lahat, nagkuwentuhan sila at naglaro na parang nasa kolehiyo sila. Pero mas maraming inusisa ang mga ito kay Kyungsoo.

At kahit masakit ay masaya siyang natupad ni Kyungsoo ang kaisa-isang pangarap nilang dalawa.

"Hindi ka na babalik sa pag-arte?" 

Hindi napigilang tanong ni Jongin at natahimik ang lamesa. Lumalalim na ang gabi at kumukulay na ang langit sa liwanag ng mga bituin.

Kumislap ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa luha at may malungkot na ngiti sa labi nito habang magkasalubong ang paningin nila.

"Hindi na siguro. Ayaw ko na. Masarap libutin ang buong mundo pero mapapagod ka rin kapag wala na ang dahilan mo para magpatuloy."

Iyon na yata ang cue dahil isa-isang umalis ang mga kaibigan nila sa pagkakaupo hanggang sa maiwanan na lang silang dalawang magkatapat sa may lamesa. Akma rin sanang aalis si Jongin ngunit pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"S-Sabi mo mag-uusap tayo ngayong gabi, 'di ba? Puwede bang ngayon na natin gawin? M-Marami akong gustong linawin bago tayo umalis."

Hinila niya ito patayo at naglakad sa may buhangin malapit sa tunog ng alon na sapat na para basain ang paa nila. 

Nahiga sila kagaya ng dati ngunit may espasyo na sa pagitan nila.

"Naalala mo ganito rin tayo naghiwalay dati? S-Sa tingin mo ba, sa ganito rin tayo magkakabalikan ngayon, Jongin?"

  
  


Tumuro si Jongin sa langit, "Big Dipper. 'Di ba paborito mong constellation 'yan? Palagi kong hinahanap 'yan sa langit no'ng umalis ka. Iniisip ko, maulap kaya sa ibang bansa? Nakikita mo rin kaya 'yung nakikita ko? Naiisip mo rin ba ako sa tuwing kailangan mo nang bumalik sa pag-arte?"

"Siguro dapat magalit ka sa akin, Jongin. Pero ni minsan ay wala akong narinig na masasakit na salita galing sa 'yo at pakiramdam ko noon wala lang lahat ng hiwalayan natin. Hanggang sa naisip ko na ang selfish ko pala. Pabalik-balik ako sa iyo, Jongin at hindi ko alam na mas nasasaktan kita."

Lumingon saglit si Jongin at tumitig muli sa langit. Mas maliwanag ang mga bituin, mas makinang ngayong gabi. Wari bang naghahatid ng magandang balita para sa lahat.

  
  


"Wala namang kaso iyon sa akin, Soo. Wala akong karapatan na itali ka sa tabi ko at pilitin na dumito na lang dahil mas gusto kong maabot mo 'yung ang pangarap mo."

  
  


At doon na nangahas si Kyungsoo, umusog siya papalapit kay Jongin at yumakap dito kagaya ng nakagawian nila. Hindi na niya hahayaan na umalis ito at magpabalik-balik sila sa isa't isa na wala man lang proper closure at maayos na pag-uusap.

"Pero sana alam mong minahal kita noon. Masyado akong nasilaw sa entablado aaminin ko pero sa tuwing nagpe-perform ako, palagi kitang hinahanap sa mga tao at doon ko lang na-realize na wala ka sa tabi ko. Na para bang ang tanga ko."

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin. Unang pagkakataon niyang makitang ganito si Kyungsoo.

"Kaya nga no'ng malaman ko kina B na aalis ka, Jongin natakot ako. Huli na ba ako? Huli na bang mas gusto ko ngayong papiliin mo ako kung ikaw ba o 'yung pangarap ko? Kasi ngayon alam ko na ang isasagot ko."

  
  


Huminga si Jongin at tumagilid para harapin si Kyungsoo. Sinuklay niya ang buhok nito at ikiniskis ang ilong sa mukha ng lalaki. Amoy tsokolate at amoy ng dagat si Kyungsoo.

  
  


"May bagay lang akong gustong malaman sa 'yo, Kyungsoo. Mahal mo pa ba ako?"

Kinupkop ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin sa mga palad nito. Nagbabaga ang mata sa lamlam ng emosyong pumupuno sa puso.

"Mahal kita, Ning. Mahal pa rin kita, walong taon na pero mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Pagkakamali ko na yata talagang iniwanan kita noon."

Sumikip ang dibdib ni Jongin, tama nga ang ate niya. Mukhang may pag-asa pa rin para sa kanila.

"Alam mo, Soo, natatangahan na rin ako sa sarili ko. Kasi kahit paikot-ikot tayo, alam ko na pagbalik mo tatanggapin pa rin kita. Sabihan man nila ako ng tanga pero wala na yata akong kakayahang magmahal ng iba."

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Naghahalo ang init ng kanilang mga hininga at sabay na kumakabog ang dibdib.

"T-Tayo na ba, Ning? Tayo na ba ulit?"

  
  


Parang high school ulit.

Sa ilalim na naman ng kalawakan, saksi na naman ang buwan at bituin sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

"Kung gusto mo, Soo. Kahit anong gusto mo."

  
  


Dahil maaaring nakakatawa ang relasyon nila, maaaring kalokohan sa mata ng iba subalit matagal na silang nagpaikot-ikot ni Kyungsoo. Matagal nang hinahanap ang daan pauwi at sa bisig pa rin ng isa't isa nakuha ang sagot.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at tumitig ng buong pagsuyo. Inaarok ang kaluluwa niya sa lalim ng mga mata nitong ngayon ay nagsasabi ng totoo.

"'Yung gusto mo naman, Jongin. Uunahin ko naman ang gusto mo ngayon. Papiliin mo naman ako,  _ mahal ko.  _ Kahit anong gusto mo."

  
  
  


Dahil hanggang ngayon ay naglalaro pa rin sa isip niya lahat. Kung bang itinanong niya ito dati ay hindi kaya mabibigyan ng tuldok ang pagmamahalan nila?

  
  


"Mamili ka, Kyungsoo. A-Ako ba o 'yung pangarap mo."

  
  


Pinanood niya ang paglalaro ng mata ni Kyungsoo patungo sa labi niya. Sabay silang napalunok at matapos ang apat na taong pagtitiis ay nakuha na muli ni Jongin ang langit.

Nagtagpo ang mundo nila nang dumikit ang mga labi sa isa't isa. Iginawad ang halik na nahahaluan ng luha at pagngiti. Nalalasahan lahat ng emosyong lumalangoy sa dibdib. 

Makalat, magulo, madilim. 'Yan ang mundo ni Jongin noon at sa muling pagbabalik ni Kyungsoo ay muling uminog ang daigdig niya.

Nagkaroon ng init at liwanag dahil kung mayroon mang bituin sa pagitan nilang dalawa ay si Kyungsoo iyon. Si Kyungsoo na nagbibigay ng liwanag sa buhay niya, si Kyungsoo na nakakaakit ang ningning na taglay.

  
  


Naghiwalay ang mga labi at mababakas ang saya sa mata ni Kyungsoo. "Ikaw ang pipiliin ko, Jongin. Basta nasa tabi kita, maaabot ko na lahat dahil ikaw ang totoong pangarap ko."

  
  
  


_ Langit ay nakangiti _

_ Nag-aabang sa sandali _

_ Buong paligid ay nasasabik _

_ Sa 'ting halik _

  
  
  
  


_ Sapagkat tila nakisabay ang kalawakan sa kanilang dalawa. Muling nagbabalik ang paboritong anak ng kalangitan sa pagtatagpo muli nilang dalawa. _

  
  


_ Sa piling ng isa't isa. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ -wakas. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bonus :

  
  


_ Siyempre ay masaya ang barkada. Lumabas din ang totoo sa huli na lahat ay plano ni Kyungsoo. Lahat ay inayos ni Kyungsoo para muli silang magkabalikan. _

_ Kinausap na nito ang mga magulang ni Jongin at inamin na tourist visa lang ang in-apply niya papunta ng Rome. Bibisitahin lang niya ang magulang ngunit alam ng lahat na kay Kyungsoo siya uuwi. _

  
  


_ Lumuwas sila pa-Maynila na magaan ang loob at wala nang nararamdamang pagkailang. Masaya ang lahat sa muli nilang pagbabalik dahil buhat pa lang sa umpisa ay alam na ng barkada na si Kyungsoo at Jongin ang magkakatuluyan sa huli. _

  
  


_ Kaya makalipas ang isang buwang paglalagi sa Italya ay sinundo siya ni Kyungsoo sa airport. Mas handa na nilang mahalin ang isa't isa ng doble, triple at higit pa sa damdaming mayroon sila. _

  
  


_ Diretso sila sa kuwarto ni Jongin at nagulat si Kyungsoo nang makitang nakadikit pa rin ang glow in the dark galaxy at constellation stickers sa kisame. _

_ "Buhay pa 'to?!" _

_ Naluluha niyang tanong sa nobyo. Mabuti na lang at mabait na ang kapalaran sa kanilang dalawa ngayon. _

_ "Hindi kita gustong kalimutan kaya kahit masakit, gusto kong palaging nakikita 'yan mula noon hanggang ngayon." _

_ Sumampa si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin at humikbi sa leeg ng kasintahang amoy aircon pa sa eroplano. _

_ "Tangina mo, Ning. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita at salamat kasi nandito ka na ulit. Salamat nandito na ako piling mo." _

_ Hinaplos ni Jongin ang likuran niya at tanaw ni Kyungsoo ang kislap sa labas ng bintana. Maningning na ulit ang langit tulad na lang ng kanyang totoong bituin na nasa tabi niya muli. _

_ Ngunit mas maliwanag ang kislap ng singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo. Kumukurap ang bato na nasisinagan ng liwanag. _

  
  


_ "At mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Handa akong pagdaanan iyon muli dahil ikaw at ikaw pa rin hanggang sa huli." _

  
  
  


_ Ngunit wala sa ilaw ng entablado ang tunay na liwanag. Maaaring sa teatro ay star si Kyungsoo, golden boy at pinahahalagahan ang pag-arte niya. Dahil ang totoong ilaw ay sa piling ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ Mula noon hanggang ngayon ay ito pa rin ang bituin ni Kyungsoo. At sa wakas, sa wakas ay naabot na nila ang isa't isa. _

  
  
  


_ Ang langit at bituin ay muling nagsama. _

  
  
  


_ Halika na sa ilalim ng kalawakan _

_ Samahan mo akong tumitig sa kawalan _

_ Saksi ang buwan at bituin sa pagmamahalan _

_ Nating dalawa _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Nating dalawa. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe. sana po nagustuhan niyo. please give me ur feedbacks and insights. I am really happy na mabasa ang comments niyo. mwah mwah. suntukin niyo ako sa twtitter @fullsunjihan uwu


End file.
